Kol and Elena
'The relationship between the Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson and the doppelganger vampire, Elena Gilbert. ' Before Twin Fangs They started out as unofficially enemies, because of the vendetta between Elena and his family. However, both harbored passionate feelings for one another since their first meeting. Kol was eager to know more about her since he first heard about her from his siblings, but none of them was willing to explain a few things to him. This only resulted in Kol's interest in her increasing. He immediately knew she was special, and when he first laid eyes on her, he thought she was beautiful. When the Salvatore brothers appeared to her sides, he envied them. He introduced himself properly but upon turning to leave, he realized that he was in love in her. He later confessed he was 'stunned, paralyzed by her beauty'. Elena participated in Finn Mikaelson's murder, but Kol chose not to seek revenge on her but on Damon Salvatore, which he hit down with a baseball bat while in Denver. Elena would later regret her action, though Kol was not angry with the Gang for long. This was because he believed that Finn was better off dead so he could find peace. During Season One In Wicked Love, Kol met with her at the Grill and the two engaged in a conversation. They talked about Klaus' dagger threats, Finn's death, Kol's brutality and sincerity, the incident in Denver, and even addressed their mutual attraction to one another. At some point, Kol apologized for his past actions. They were there to drink their sorrows, but the night turned out to much more than just that. Elena was the first to make a move, stating she saw the good in him, almost admitting her feelings to him and she risked physical contact by lovingly touching his face. Kol was reluctant to let himself go, but he eventually gave in and the two passionately kissed. They took off to the Lake House, where they made love for the first time. Their union resulted in the Conception of the Twins. Kol, however, suggested they should go their separate ways and never see each other again. In A Sense of Family, Kol stayed with her until the morning, before leaving in pure heartache. He admitted to himself that he was broken and he would never be fixed again. He attacked Klaus because he knew his half-brother would never give his blessing to them. He acted like a madman, almost begging to be daggered. He then proceeded in locking himself in his room, refusing to feed or talk with any of his siblings. In Back In The Shadows, the episode begins in Elena's point of view. She thinks of last night, Kol and her feelings for him, and seems to accept the fact they will never see each other again. During a conversation with Stefan and Damon, she defends Kol but is careful to include Elijah in her reasons, so they won't know of her feelings about the Original. The point of view then shifts to third person and we see Kol having a conversation with Elijah, during which he describes his feelings for Elena to him. Both Elijah and Rebekah say they will support him in this. Kol thanks them, and they talk to Klaus, trying to reason with him and eventually succeeding in changing his mind. In Revelations, a week after the events of Wicked Love, Caroline visits Elena but quickly notices there are three heartbeats, meaning that the one is Elena's and that the other two belong to the twins she's carrying. Elena is reluctant to believe she's pregnant, convinced vampires can not procreate. Caroline suspects that she was with an Original, because she insists it was neither Matt nor any of the Salvatores, and though she tries to coax Elena into telling her the name of the father, she begs her not to reveal anything to anyone otherwise she'd be in danger. Elena later goes missing, and Caroline informs both Damon and Stefan along with Bonnie. The Salvatores are also suspecting the Originals and ask them for help, just as Kol is about to leave Mystic Falls. Caroline and Bonnie come to Mikaelson Mansion too, and seeing Kol trying to escape, they block his way and question him. While Kol himself won't admit anything, Elijah confesses that it was Kol who was with Elena a week ago in the Lake House, and suggests they should do a research in Esther's grimoire. In Hell's Door, it is revealed that Esther cast an ancient procreation spell of dark magic on Kol a thousand years ago, which would activate the Original's ability to conceive with his soulmate one he met her. Though Esther saw he hadn't succeeded in finding his soulmate in ten centuries and gave up all hope on him, planning to kill him along with his siblings, she never broke the curse. A few days after she died, Kol and Elena got together and conceived the twins. It is shown that Kol is not believing it, and that he tries to be indifferent, but as soon as he gets a phone call from Elena, who tells him not to search for her, he sets to find her. While not telling anyone about the phone call, he suggests the search party won't split up. Later that night, the Mikaelsons, the Salvatores, Caroline and Bonnie go out to find her. In The Quest, the Mikaelsons and the others are already searching for three days around the country. Kol suggests they should go to Georgia. Upon arrival, Kol sends Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah out in the city, to try and locate Elena before they waste any more time in the state, while he himself goes for a long walk to reconsider about his actions. Elijah eventually runs into Elena in a bar and follows her to the house she's living in, trying to reason with her and change her mind. She begs him not to reveal her location to Kol or any of the others, but while he promises he won't, he does not keep his word, probably for the first time in his existence. He tells Kol and this leads to an emotional confrontation between Kol and Elena. Kol confesses his feelings to her, saying that 'he couldn't live without her' and she grabs him, kissing him passionately before saying she 'would never leave him for any reason'. He convinces her that his family is now supportive of their relationship and tells her he doesn't think her friends will have any problem with them being a couple. They reconcile and return to see the rest. Everyone welcomes Elena back, and they all return to Mystic Falls. In Twin Demons, we see Kol and Elena during the months of her pregnancy, and finally the birth of the twins. Kol is present for the birth, and is overjoyed to hold his children in his arms for the first time. He kisses and thanks Elena, remarking on the children's fangs as they feed from him. Elena lets him name the children, saying he 'waited for this for a thousand years'. Kol decides to name the twins after two demons, the daughter and son of Azrael, the Angel of Destruction and Death; Lilith and Lucien. Elena thinks he's joking, and that's why she agrees to it. But when she realizes in horror that her children will have the demons' names, it's too late; Bonnie has given the names to the children. Up until the time the twins celebrate their 18th birthday, she's still a bit angry at Kol for naming them after demons. In To Have and To Hold, Kol emotionally proposes marriage to Elena only two days after the twins are born. Elena is overjoyed to accept, and the two marry a week later with Klaus as best man, Caroline as best woman, and Elijah as the reader. When Jeremy gives Elena's hand to Kol, he threatens him that if he 'ever hurts her, he will find a white oak tree and stake him in the heart'. Kol smiles and assures him that if he ever hurts her, 'he'll help him find that white oak tree'. During the exchange of vows, Kol adds 'Always and Forever' and Elena does the same. During the exchange of rings, and while Kol says 'with my body I thee worship', the guests applause and cheer, Klaus saying that this line was not necessary, but the couple chooses to ignore them all. Elijah pronounces them husband and wife and they kiss passionately, before being interrupted by Klaus, who claims that 'they'll have all the time for this later'. Kol and Elena dance together, and Kol later announces that they will be all moving to New Orleans shortly after the honeymoon. Kol and Elena spend their wedding night in the Lake House, both admitting they had 'missed this'. Later that night, he turns her into a vampire. The chapter ends with a flash-forward to New Orleans, a year later, in which it's shown that Hayley is pregnant with Hope, and Kol says that 'his children will have a playmate soon'. In Bad Blood, the narration picks up in New Orleans, eighteen years later, where the twins celebrate their 18th birthday. Hope, Lucien and Lilith are best friends and are now roaming the streets of the Crescent City. Kol and Elena are proud of their 'twin fangs' as everybody calls Lilith and Lucien, and Kol has commissioned his protégé, vampire Isaac Wayland, to guide them into vampirism and show them how to control their hunger. The Original Couple are also fond of their children's friends, witch Rachel Boussard and vampire Valerie Queens. During the birthday party, Kol and Elena are caught making love by Lilith, who is embarrassed and disgusted at the same time. Kol attempts to run after her, but Elena stops him, stating he'd 'better not run after her like this'. Klaus and Rebekah later tease them both for going at it in the middle of a celebration, but Elena says they could not resist each other. Lucien says he has no problem at all, insisting that 'if they hadn't decided to hit it off right away that night, a handsome specimen like him would have never existed'. Lilith accepts their apologies, but later states it was very awkward seeing them like that. Trivia Kol and Elena Mikaelson's marriage lasted for eighteen years until their children's 18th birthday. They celebrate two anniversaries a year, the one being for the night of the Conception, and the other for their wedding. They never leave New Orleans, and as a result most of the Mikaelson family are disturbed in hearing them making love or walking into them kissing. They both referred to the night of the Conception as the best night of their lives. While Kol is always afraid he'll lose her, she is always there for him and has repeatedly said she'll never leave him or even consider leaving him. They are the love of each other's lives. They are both overprotective of each other, Kol usually stepping in front of her to shield her even when she's not in danger and Elena threatening to rip out the heart of anyone who tries to hurt him, which she usually does. Kol has a habit of calling her his darling, instead of just darling. They both call each other 'my love'. They make each other happy and they know it, having stated it on many occasions. Besides from being a couple in love, they are also best friends, often teaming up to pull a prank on Klaus, Rebekah or Elijah. They are both caring and loving parents to Lilith and Lucien, guiding them through life and immortality. Elena has said she can't think when he's making love to her. They always dance together at celebrations, never with anyone else. They both have a soft spot for jazz music. Elena often stops him from doing foolish things and soothes him when he's angry. Kol and Elena usually play the piano together, preferring Schubert and Chopin. They both have a habit of ripping each other's clothes off before making love. Elena is not reluctant to call him on his actions. She's the only person he'll listen to when he's angry with someone. Both of them have a soft spot for the Lake House, since it was there where they conceived the twins. They usually blood-share during lovemaking. Elena knew he loved her long before he actually told her. They care deeply for one another. They can not stay away from each other for long. Elena grows hysterical when he is out of the house for the day. Elena threatens to rip out the eyes of any woman who looks Kol's way.